In a Week
by Saiiko808
Summary: The Pro Hero life isn't quite all it looked like from a cursory glance. Sometimes its great other times its just like any other job. But as the rest of her old class mates find themselves in new situations, Tsuyu feels like she's in a bit of a rut. What if someone else was there to share in that feeling? Katsuyu Week 2018
1. Bakugo

Katsuki Bakguo…

A polarizing figure, it seems like you either love him or hate him. Exceedingly popular and eternally controversial, despite his renown, he was also notoriously elusive. Once in a blue moon you'd see him out and about, rarely could you approach him an it was even less likely that he would reciprocate conversation. However, if you had asked her in the last few weeks, Tsuyu Asui would only really have one word to describe him.

Inescapable.

No matter where she turned, what she did, how much she shut in, he was always somehow in her view. Not voluntarily have you, ever since he hit his stride in the hero business his face has been everywhere. Posters tabloids, talk shows, the works. All the while he gave an ever present aura of indifference that slowly molded into annoyance. He was dubbed the "bad boy" of heroics and was the most eligible bachelor in the reason. Though when most of his classmates of yesteryear seemed to be settling down, that wasn't a good sign.

It didn't help that they were drinking buddies.

Well, buddies was a strong word. And as a matter of fact Tsuyu wasn't much of a drinker to begin with. But they had on a near biweekly basis gone drinking together after a long day's work. Where it all started was beyond her but working in neighboring sectors of the same city made her aware of his proximity. She worked primarily at the docks, occasionally at sea. He worked in the heart of the city. So between those two locations, laid the train station smack dab in the middle of the two offices. She could only recall what their first drink together was like.

It was by happenstance that they met. Tsuyu had gone out for dinner with a work colleague who dubbed herself an apprentice. On one fateful night who else but him would show up, nonchalantly garner the attention of every young woman in the place. He left them bewitched as he waltzed over to a lone seat at the bar. His back faced to Tsuyu's side. Before either noticed each other she had just been talking to her "apprentice".

"Thanks for comin' out again Froppy. I still don't really know the town much yet." Slipjet, her penguin themed apprentice bowed slightly her bangs nearly dipping into her meal.

"It's no problem, I'm always here. In fact I should be thanking you for paying." Tsuyu smiled gesturing the girl to look up. Slipjet was from the northern most region of Japan, way out of town but found a home here for great opportunities. "And I've told you already, Fuyumi, call me Tsu. We're off the clock." Fuyumi's only response was a weak retort of secret identities and respect. I was a strange feeling as Tsuyu looked upon her with a certain warmth. Maybe it was just homesickness, but having someone who despite only being no more than three years younger than her treat her like this, made Tsuyu feel more sisterly to the penguin girl. Slipjet wavered about dodging eye contact when her face lit up.

"O-oh wow… Hey Frop… Tsu. Isn't that?" She was giving a pointing sign with her eyes, directing Tsuyu to a familiar head of dirty blonde. A man, though hunched over, would still tower over the both of them. His eyes were tired, his lips parted as his jaw hung slightly ajar. He trudged along and despite his dire expression, he still garnered adoration. He sighed deeply taking his seat, Slipjet excitedly turned back to Tsuyu, her mouth agape. "It's him." she pointed discreetly covering her mouth with her other hand.

"Ground Zero." She hushed her squeal.

Somehow the single younger pros got it into his head that Bakugo was a catch. Tall, handsome and mysterious, girls vied for his affections and Tsuyu had no idea why. She rolled her eyes, thinking about a way to redirect their conversation. Sadly there really wasn't much to discuss nowadays. It wasn't that she was in a rut, but as of recent months, all her days seem to just meld together. Wake up early, get ready for work, go on patrol or do some busy work, go home and if she was lucky see off her boyfriend, Tokoyami, who always worked at night. All that to say she hadn't really had much going on in life rather than the usual. She stared down at her food, suddenly wanting to just go home, her hand propping her head up as she tilted her head away.

"W-what can I get you, Sir" The waitress approached him nervously. She fiddled with a pencil and a small memo, obviously starstruck.

His voice came out gruff and breathy. "The Usual..." He trailed only giving her the side eye as he scratched at his head.

"Katsudon and a cold pint, alright!" the waitress quickly bowed scurrying away.

He let out another sigh, tapping against the counter listlessly.

"Didn't you two go to school together." Slipjet continued. Slipjet herself wasn't all that interested in Bakugo. In fact she was more mischievous, a gossip more than anything. When she got into her zone she was much more talkative. She playfully gestured that Tsuyu should talk to him.

"Yes we did. But right now I think it's better if we just left him to his own devices." Tsuyu said sensibly. If he was anything like he was in high school, it'd be better to give him space from time to time. Ignoring her sensible conclusion, Slipjet went to nudge at the tired man.

"Hey hey, Ground Zero. Do you recognize her?" She pointed at her superior, mouth wide, inviting him to answer. Tsuyu sighed, she was doubtful, ready to give an apology for her subordinate's tactlessness.

"Pro Hero, Froppy, Rank 97… And who the hell are you." Bakugo breathed out, his gaze less glare and more incredulous stare. Tsuyu was a bit shocked. What reason would Bakugo have to acknowledge her, what more with her rank.

"Correct! And why do you think I mentioned that?" The penguin girl continued, oblivious to the lack of interest in the man's entire being.

"Beats me, kid."

"It might have been long ago but she was your classmate." She stated matter-of-factly.

"A long time ago… How the hell old does she think we are?" His gaze turned toward Tsuyu, almost playfully questioning the girl.

"I'd like to know what she meant by that too, Bakugo. Anything to say for yourself, Fuyumi?" she caught on quick, shooting a questioning glare at the penguin girl. Slipjet quickly realized her rudeness, sputtering an out an apology and bowing profusely at both parties.

Something cracked in Bakugo as he let out a hoarse chuckle. Tsuyu herself cracked a smile.

Suddenly an alarm blared. Slipjet quickly pulled out her phone, face twisted in shock. "S-sorry Froppy! I lost track of time, my train's about to arrive. I've got to get going." She sprang up, slamming a couple of bills onto the table. "Give me back the change later. Bye!" She darted out the door, leaving nearly 5,000 yen more than was necessary. Tsuyu waved at the girl, almost ready to leave herself. Then her attention turned to Katsuki. She wasn't sure whether or not she would be right in leaving him be, but curiosity got the better of her as she plopped down next to him.

"Tell me Bakugo, why did you recognize me." She tilted her head, a finger tip on her cheek. A gesture she had long since stopped using came back to her unconciously.

"Simple. I keep up with the Hero Rankings." He answered. "You just cracked the top 100 this past month." He entertained the girl's thoughts. Unlike what she remembered of him, he was a lot more tired than anything. "What's it to you."

That odd fact of his life piqued Tsuyu's interest. "That's… Oddly very you." She responded confused, he huffed. "Then answer me this, mister 48. Who else from out class is on that list?" She questioned. Honestly she also on occasion looked at the hero ranking and breaking into the top 100 did boost her pride a bit.

"First of all, it's 43. And second its, Ingenium at 76, Creatie at 88, Shoto at 50 and… Deku at 49." The venom in his voice was subdued. Over the years his animosity for the green haired wonder had died down significantly. The two still held a rivalry, but if anything the two could be civil.

"Looks like you finally overtook him." She stroked his ego a bit as his food arrived. He took a quick swig of his drink breaking his chopsticks. He scoffed in annoyance.

"That means squat. That idiot just got married, of course his rank would drop." It was true, Midoriya's time had been taken away from his hero work. He used to be the #1 in terms of their graduating class, at rank 41. She had been at his wedding two weeks ago.

"Uraraka looked beautiful in her wedding dress."

"None of my business."

"Everyone was wondering why you no showed."

"Like I said. It's none of my business."

"It wouldn't have killed you." She wasn't exactly sure the words slipped out of her mouth so naturally. But she felt compelled to keep going.

"Why don't you get off my back." He gave out a powerless growl.

"My apologies, but I don't think I've ever had the chance to chat with you." She answered not phased by his threat. She turned back to her table, already cleaned, the change just laid neatly pinned under the sauce tray. "In fact, why don't you come sit with me. I can't imagine those stools are all that comfortable." She pointed at the empty seat in front of her. "I'll buy you a drink." She bribed him.

Taking the bait after a bit of deliberation, he took a seat.

"Fine, but you better have that wallet ready."

Three hours later and several drinks downed by both parties later, they chatted like they were reminiscing over a friendship they never had. They caught up on each other's lives since their schooling together. And somehow it ended up with her giving him her number, scrawled messily on a napkin. They saw each other off after riding the last train of the night.

Tsuyu arrived at her apartment, the one she supposedly shared with her nominal significant other. He had long since started his shift. The room was neatly kept, like no one had even been here. Maybe she really was homesick. Something about tonight made her nostalgic. Chatting with a man she had little to no history with made her feel warm. Though that may just be the alcohol taking over. She plopped down on the bed falling asleep. But one thing stayed in her mind. Something she had cast away to the confines of her mind lest she admit it to herself. Something that sadly was now undeniable.

She was stuck in a rut.

The next time they talked was a month later. She had continued to rise in the rankings, now at 93. He kept consistent. But one day while on patrol, she got a call to her personal cellphone. Katsuki called her to cut off an escaping criminal heading towards the docks. And though she stalled him, Katsuki made the capture, that night he bought her a drink at the restaurant both frequented. And slowly after that, they just started drinking together.

It was August, Tsuyu was on patrol as usual. The heat was annoying but the humidity wasn't the worst thing in the world. Though it was days like these that made her consider whether or not she wanted to make a summer time costume for herself. Her phone rang, it was Tokoyami. She was a little happy, it wasn't very often that he was awake at this hour. But the words he spoke didn't grant much confidence.

"We need to talk."


	2. Shattered

I care about you… But I love him.

It was those words that ended it all. Tsuyu walked aimlessly, she was on patrol, but it was the furthest thing away from her mind. She'd spent years together with him, shared laughs, troubles, all sorts of moments. But for it to all end like this? She was a bit bitter, but she knew it was for the best. Neither of them were really happy in the same way they'd seen their engaged classmates. It wasn't that they were at odds all the time, but the feelings they shared ended up being more mutually supportive more than anything. They felt like friends who entered a relationship because it was convenient.

At least that's how she rationalized it.

Honestly, they did at one point, love each other. The heat between them rose when in proximity. Their conversations held a certain energy within them. Sidelong glances made their hearts skip a beat. And the feeling of her lips on his beak once left chills surging through her. But that wasn't where they were anymore. They'd cooled off months ago, maybe it was when they semi officially moved into her apartment, maybe it was their schedules leaving no time for them to be together. But somewhere along the line she knew that they both felt it wasn't working.

I'll be out of here by tonight. I'm… I'm sorry.

His words echoed in her mind. He wasn't going to be there by the time she got home and she knew it wasn't a joke. She saw how his hands seemed to tremble in his lover's, she could see how small he looked, how he shrank in some form of guilt and shame. It almost hurt more to see him so distressed about this, than it was for her to be broken up with. He'd probably spent months thinking things over. Whether or not it was worth destroying his relationship with Tsuyu. If he was truly in love with Shoji, it was an on the job incident that snapped something in him. Shoji had risked several limbs once again to protect Tokoyami from a villain's stray attack. The night patrols, gave them all the alone time they needed to rekindle their friendship. But the small moments between the two ignited their romance. She could see it in Shoji's eyes as well. The two were serious, it was the same eyes Midoriya had when he was with Uraraka, it was the same eyes Momo had when with Todoroki. Those eyes she lost some time ago.

I understand. All I want is for you to be happy Fumi.

Her only words that entire conversation. She'd known that fighting here would be the least useful thing for any of them. Shoji was still a mutual friend, a good one at that. His maturity, his serene nature, it all made him someone reliable to any situation. But those eyes were something she never saw from the man until now. The way he clutched Tokoyami's hand so protective and caring. His arm gingerly wrapped around his lover's shoulder pulling him close. It was something she couldn't stand to hurt now. She agreed despite her self. She wished she had seen it sooner. Maybe then they could have fixed their relationship, maybe this could have been avoided. None of them were the type to betray so this was obviously a calculated decision by all parties.

Thank you, Tsuyu. I love you.

His last words to her. But it wasn't the same kind of statement as it was the first time he'd said it. It held no fire. It held a different warmth, one more platonic than anything he'd ever shown for anyone. All she could do was nod as he walked away with two boxes filled with most of his sutff. She clenched her fist seeing the pair disappear beyond the gate. She turned back, now wasn't the time to sulk. Her shift started an hour later. She quickly left home not caring how messy her hair looked.

She was shattered.

A small part of Tsuyu had always made plans for her life. She'd be a pro hero loved by children across the nation, she'd get married some day, she'd have children of her own and one day they'd grow and carry on her legacy. She's always been attached to her way of doing things, she was willing to adjust but she wholly believed in her own ideals before all else. Now she wasn't so sure, she used to be assured that she'd one day marry Tokoyami, and look where that ended up. She was left high and dry. He already knew who he'd be with next, she had no idea. But the worst part of it all, she wasn't going to fight it. She knew it was for the best, but her heart still begged for her to fight it. She denied herself any kind of hatred on either of them, it wasn't their fault.

It wasn't anyone's fault. But why did she still feel like blaming someone?

Her stupor was broken at the alarm of her phone ringing. It was Katsuki, she hadn't spoken to him for weeks. She hadn't seen him in person in just as long. Yet he was still in the news, still on magazines. He probably loved being single. Maybe he'd have some good advice on her new life. But she wavered, she didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to have him be the first person from their class to know about this. Much less was she sure that he wouldn't be dismissive of her new situation.

She probably should have taken the call.

No longer than 10 minutes later an explosion would be heard around the city. 30 minutes later she'd get a call from his office asking if she would visit him in the hospital. Two hours later she was clocking out ready to go visit him.

The hospital was cold, his ward was nearly empty, with the sounds of a live hospital distant. The world felt sterile as her footsteps were the only thing ringing at this hour. She entered his room without announcement. Peeking her head around the corner. He was in better condition than she thought he'd be. A cut here, a bruise there. It wasn't unfamiliar to what she'd be admitted for. Though something did stand out.

His right hand was shattered.

"So they sent you." he groaned lazily his head tilted.

She nodded pulling up a seat next to his bed. On his right hand side, she looks at the bandages, bare and white as the driven snow.

"Oh? Was I the first visitor?" she asked sarcastically. Eyes transfixed on his face, he rolled his own sighing. "What do you think?" he grunts dispassionately.

"I'm not too sure, tabloids state you're quite popular, Bakugo."

"Those rags ain't worth the paper they're printed on."

"I'd have to agree." the pair shared no other words, sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"This is bullshit."

"Excuse Me!?" she got defensive. Who the hell did he think he was, insulting the only person willing to visit him? She had half a mind to tell him off.

"I can't even go home, that old bat's got me in her for the night." to her surprise, he was sharing his frustration.

"You shattered your hand. You're lucky Recovery Girl was even in town today." She was right, the kind of fracture he had when he was admitted would take months to heal regularly. Even then, it could spell the end of a career for some people, Katsuki was blessed to get such good treatment so soon.

"The rest of me is fine. I can go home now if they'd let me." He stubbornly argued venting on to her.

"I hate hospitals. They're always so damned… blank." Katsuki sighed. He had always been a man of action, it would be needless to say, somewhere so sedentary would be frustrating. She looked on, his face looked tired, his eyes lacked their luster, his body looked limp.

"You know. Seeing you like this makes me a little nostalgic." Tsuyu closed her eyes, reminiscing.

"What the hell are you implying, Asui?" Katsuki looked at her with a weak attempt at a glare.

"Midoriya used to be bandaged up like this all the time." She recalled, an odd memory to think of fondly. "You look just like him."

"Shut it..." He drifted, making a fruitless attempt at swinging his bandaged arm at her. She caught it, laughing softly.

"Oh relax, you grump. You'll be out of here in no time. We'll go out for a drink sometime, first rounds on me." She assured him, setting his arm down to his side. Delicately brushing her fingers along his toned arms, she patted his shoulder.

"What's your angle?" He looked at her his eyebrow inquisitively raised.

"I just thought it'd be nice to chat." she pulled away, raising the plastic bag of groceries she bought. "Here, a little get well gift." She set the bag on her seat ready to leave.

"Why didn't you answer my call." He asked coldly.

"Hmm?" she turned back, almost out the door.

"You heard me."

"I… It's not important."

"The hell it is, you know why I bother calling you." He was right. Phone calls from him always meant one thing, heroics. She was only ever called in the case of a criminal making their way towards her post. The bit of trust he placed in her actually did wonder's for her ranking, and it pushed him a bit higher as well. They made an unexpected dynamic duo.

"I just. I had a lot on my mind." She was almost ashamed to look at him. Letting her personal life i on her disrupt her professional one was a rookie mistake and she knew it.

"Well, leave it home or get it out." He was a bit miffed at getting ignored, and his response was an invitation to spill the beans, albeit a gruff one.

"It's silly..."

"You think I care?"

She looked down taking into consideration the possible results of what she'd say next. She concluded that she could trust him enough. She let it out, her break up, her loneliness, her lack of drive as of the past week or so. She felt so wound up, so pent up with emotion, that just saying it all out loud was cathartic. Not that she imagined he'd have anything positive to say. This is stupid or pointless was the first thing that came to her mind as a response he'd make.

"Look." He started going over his own thoughts. "The single life isn't all that hard." he gave assuring words to her shock.

"It takes time to get used to. But knowing you, you'll do just fine." He nodded to himself.

Coming from someone who had no pleasure in mincing words, Katsuki's statement felt genuine. A part of her felt comforted by his innocuous comment. She agreed with him, feeling a bit better.

"Yeah. Maybe it is time for a change. Thank you, Katsuki. I'll see you later." she bowed, picking herself up and exiting. She left the man alone to his thoughts, all he did was let out a simple grunt.

"Don't think, I've ever seen her smile like that." he said aloud slumping down into a comfortable position to get some rest.

After a morning check up he was back to it, his arm made a full recovery, though it's usage would need some rehab as the large scar across his ring knuckled down to his wrist wouldn't go away. Yes it seemed to him that it was also time for him to make a couple changes of his own. Katsuki with a spare change of clothes left the hospital that day, taking the rest of the day to recoup before coming back. He assured himself that some time soon. Things would change.


	3. Changes

Now was the time to make a change, Tsuyu believed.

She could feel her heart race, it had been so long since she did anything new. She shuffled through catalogs for hours on end, seeking out some kind of hobby. It was her day off and the summer heat was sweltering. Clad in a sports bra and tiny sweat shorts, it was far from decent, let alone something she'd be willing to walk about the streets in. Her face covered in an exfoliating mask, her hair tied into a messy bun, she was having a lazy day as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She reached for her phone scrolling through random contacts.

'Mina...' her eyes stopped on a familiar name.

She tapped on the screen, overthinking an opening greeting.

 _Tsuyu: Hey._

 _Mina:_ _What's up, Tsu!_

 _Tsuyu: Nothing much… I was looking for a new hobby._

 _Mina:_ _Oh? What did you have in mind?_

 _Tsuyu:_ _I d_ _on't_ _k_ _now_ _. Do you still teach that dance class?_

 _Mina:_ _Weekends only, hon. Wanna join?_

 _Tsuyu:_ _Yeah._

 _I feel like it might be a good change of pace._

 _Mina:_ _Well you better get ready girl. you're gonna work up a sweat!_

 _Today at 2:30,_ _Let's Get Crazy!_

Tsuyu smiled at her screen, all of Mina's text messages were littered with emojis. It was like she'd always been. She exited out of the conversation, looking for other friends to invite. Habuko was first on the list. The snake girl was first on her list, quickly typing out an invitation. She was getting pumped, maybe after this they'd have a girl's day. Tsuyu scurried to her closed looking for baggy clothes for mobility, tossing out most of her wardrobe in the process. She finally found some old sweatpants she used to train in. The faded navy from countless wash cycles, it was obvious what these pants were, her old U.A. training suit. She dug deeper into the closet looking for its matching jacket, she spotted a box in the corner, pulling it out of the closet and opening it. She found the jacket underneath a set of books, it was in much better condition than the pants, still a vibrant navy with bright red and white accents. She quickly put on the clothing, slipping in with little resistance. It still fit for the most part, though if anything it hugged her curves more, especially around her hips, thighs and chest.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was reminded of a comment from another former classmate, Minoru Mineta. Something to the extent of the fact that she had "filled out". She had ignored his appraisal of her looks, but seeing her old uniform now, it was pretty obvious that she did. She noted the impression of her underwear peeking through her clothes, maybe should wear something less noticeable. 'Thank goodness Mina's dance class was only available to women' she thought fishing out a thong from her underwear drawer. At least when she wore these under her costume, there was no risk of it showing, it was another deal to thing to have it out and about while she was dancing. She quickly packed her bag hustling out the door.

Bakugo was stubborn for sure.

He was allowed a week's rest to recoup, yet here he was back by two days, albiet two days and most of a third one. Already clad in his costume, he marched down the hall of the hero's office. Despite being a regularly seen face in the building, most people, especially the younger heroes avoided him. He gave sidelong glances to the other members of the office, many scurrying away as he spotted them. One young man however sat oblivious to the world around him. A shaggy haired hero with a wild look in his eyes, he looked like his mind was miles away.

Even as Katsuki approached, the man hummed as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Tapping his foot on the ground, he played to an indecipherable beat.

"Oi" Katsuki stopped in front of the man.

But the man didn't listen, continuing to perform for himself.

"You!" Katsuki raised his voice cutting the man's rhythm with a sweep of his leg.

"WHOA!" the man tripped up, falling back, slamming into a wall and slumping down.

"Oh… What gives." the man looked up with a lazy gaze. He rubbed his back, his mouth still agape.

"You. Name. Now." Katsuki spoke with authority, stomping a foot in front of the man.

"Tatsuya Yogan." Tatsuya's voice was breathy and low, but his eyes were defiant.

"Hero name, you idiot… When you're on the clock you are the costume." Katsuki chopped the lad's head.

"Magma Drake. What's it to you, Ground Zero." Tatsuya smirked.

"I'm going on patrol. You're coming with me newbie. I got a bum hand, and you get to be my assistant." Katsuki dragged Tatsuya up with his good arm.

"I'm game… I've seen how the ladies look at ya. Just don't go scaring them off." Tatsuya chuckled to himself nonchalantly patting his superior on the back. "Let's hit the road."

"Whoa, whoa, Hold it. Where are you going? Suit up, this isn't some undercover crap." Katsuki grabbed Tatsuya by the collar.

"This is my super suit man."

"What? These rags?" He scanned the young man. He clutched a loose piece of cloth

"Don't diss the duds man."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just stick nearby and don't look too stupid."

"Play it cool… Got it, boss."

Katsuki was starting to regret his decision.

The city streets was bustling, the summer sun blazed on. Katsuki and Tatsuya walked along the sun scorched sidewalk. People pass by the unusual sight, sneaking peeks at the ever intimidating Ground Zero and the slovenly Magma Drake working together. The younger man tried to no avail to make conversation, to the elder's chagrin. Whenever he wasn't trying to speak, he whistled and hummed.

Katsuki whistled back at him, like an owner calling his pet. They neared a crowded area "Shut it, Magma. Look ahead." he pointed at a man from across the way. "That dude looks suspicious. Keep an eye on him." Katsuki's eyes narrowed. And as if on cue, the man snatched a woman's purse shoving her to the ground.

"Get goin', kid! I'll cut him off!" Katsuki immediately launched himself upwards with a single hand explosion. Twisting in the air, he landed at the other side of the crowd. "Gotcha!" he roared stepping forward. The criminal feinted right, juked left. Katsuki over extended his right hand, causing a jolt of pain. He winced pulling back almost losing the man.

"Shit..." He cursed, gritting his teeth.

"On it!" Magma Drake zoomed by, seemingly surfing on a flame. The heat under his feet burnt the concrete below. He hopped forward with a burst of flames, flipping around into a diving kick. "Erupting Arrow!" He shouted, using a jet of fire sprouting from his hands, pushing him ahead. He connected with the man's back, knocking him over. The man caught himself quickly, once again running in a new direction. Katsuki returned with an explosive charge, once again getting in front of the man. He pivoted midair, using the force of his explosion to deliver a crushing lariat slamming the man onto his back. He grabbed the purse, prying it from his fingers.

"Magma, get this back that woman. And make it quick." Katsuki ordered, grabbing the man by the collar. "I'll take this asshat." he dragged the man with his good arm. He mumbled and grumbled all the way until Tatsuya returned.

"Yo man, nice moves. But you should've come with me, that miss was a total babe." Katsuki rolled his eyes at the younger man's comment. "Plus she slipped me her number." he grinned.

"No playing when you're on the clock." Katsuki dropped the criminal at the nearest police post.

"Oh man. Never thought you'd be such a stick in the mud..."

"What was that?" Katsuki turned eyeing him threateningly.

"I said, you're a total killjoy, boss." Tatsuya returned the look.

"You lookin' for a fight?"

"I'd be in trouble if I couldn't take a guy with one good arm."

"Well call me trouble, cause one arm is all I need." Katsuki huffed.

"Try me." Tatsuya stood defiant, spreading his arms. The look in his eyes wasn't consistent as he cracked a smile. Howling in laughter his entire demeanor changed. "My bad boss. I just couldn't keep a straight face." he gasped for breath.

Katsuki just couldn't stay angry. He huffed walking ahead. It was like having a younger brother, an annoying one he never wanted. They continued their patrol with Magma constantly trying to make conversation, only on occasion would Katsuki humor the lad.

"Come on boss. You've never used the fame for benefits? No discounts at a local restaurant, no pick-up lines at the club, nothing?"

"No. After your first year, you realize that this is a responsibility. If you want to be the best, public image is a part of it. And being intimidating is much better than being the subject of controversy. Remember that." Katsuki lectured keeping an ever watchful eye scanning the masses.

"But what the hell do you do when you're off work then?"

"Eat. Sleep. Train. I've got no time to be gallivanting."

"No way. You got to have a life outside the costume. How do you even live?" Katsuki's patience was wearing thin, the man's constant questions aggravating his already short fuse. "A no-lifer like that, obviously you're frustrated." the implication of a special kind of 'frustration' got him even worse. "Man, why don't you get laid for once." He shrugged.

"Hey why don't you go fu-..." Katsuki turned to the man, seeing over his shoulder to a familiar face.

Tsuyu was on her way home from the dance class. It turned out Habuko already regularly joined Mina's class and the three were on route to a new restaurant, Habuko suggested. She hadn't noticed him, but Mina sure had. She tapped Tsuyu's shoulder calling her attention, Pointing at the men. She smiled and waved approaching the pair.

"Yo, Bakugo. Workin' hard?" Mina beamed, her wild nest of hair even bigger than it was back in high school.

"What do you want, Ashido. I'm still working." His squinted at her, brow furrowed and lips down-turned.

"Nothin' much. Me and the girls are headin' to that new place down by the station." She smiled, ignoring his bad mood. "So who's the fresh meat?" Mina leaned over spotting Magma Drake. A smirk formed on his lips, he began shamelessly flirting with the pink woman.

"Hold it kid. Check the finger, I'm off the market." She winked playfully, displaying the band on her ring finger. "And you, Bakugo. You know my name won't Ashido soon enough. Some best man you turned out to be." She rolled her eyes. Hopping back in front of him, "That's Mina, KI-RI-SHI-MA to you." she pointed at him. He clicked his tongue. "I didn't say I'd accept."

"That's a shame, Bakugo. I assumed more of you." Tsuyu cut in scolding the man. "So get this Mina. Big bad Bakugo here and I go drinking from time to time..." Tsuyu cupped her hand around her mouth despite being audible.

"Whoa Tsu. You drink?"

"Not much but that's besides the point. We go drinking and all I'll say is that he's a total softie. In fact, he-." She continued.

"Hold it!" Katsuki grabbed the hood of Tsuyu's jacket attempting to be threatening. "What we say when we drink stays there, Got that." The force of his tug pulling the zipper down. The sweat glistened on her body and the angle of the cloth revealed a sight only for Katsuki's eyes. His subordinate's comment of 'frustration' still in his mind. He turned away immediately.

"Whatever! Magma, we're leaving." Katsuki ordered dragging the young man away.

Habuko glared at the retreating form, Mina giggled. Tsuyu was confused.


	4. Tsuyu

Tsuyu Asui.

If there was anything anyone had to say about her, it was that she was agreeable. An oddball at first, her large eyes, peculiar posture and frog-like tendencies made her someone who made a lasting impression. Getting to know her always made for a change of the better. Tsuyu's caring nature, curiosity and honest demeanor, also made her someone people liked having around. The other thing people noted, especially the men around her, was that she was quite the looker. Despite her oddities, her large eyes and soft features were cute. And her shapely body hidden behind her posture was the likes that most men couldn't forget. She was extremely popular, even when she was taken. She was beloved, but if there was one word Katsuki would use to describe her.

Irresistible.

In all sense of the word, he could hardly put up a resistance against her. It wasn't like he would try to begin with. She could argue, she could flatter, she could guilt, she could convince like nobody's business. He wasn't easy to sway, yet she could do it like it was second nature. A change of tone here, a grimace there and he was putty in her hand. But hell would freeze over before he ever let it show. His pride was his greatest motivator, but it also destroyed him at the same time and she could play to it without fail. Was she always this good? No… but maybe he just wasn't as closed off as he used to be. Time can be the best teacher and time has taught him to trust, to listen, to cooperate. Time also taught him loneliness, it taught him the need for others, it taught him the value of having another person's time.

He wanted her time.

Despite their lack of any kind of prior relationship, he knew he could trust her, they would listen to each other, they could work together. Whether it was on the job or at the bar, she could be a confidant, an ally, even a friend. He heard it time and time again, how he needed to work with others, that working alone would never work. He would brush it off in his youth, but without a web of people to work with, he had no real means of branching out. He could listen and cooperate with his fellow pros, but that was a means to an end. He didn't trust them as anything more than a source of information. They were allied by convenience but not by camaraderie, they were fair-weather at best. Not her, there was no reason for her to associate with him at all, yet she did. And he wanted her to know it was appreciated.

He wanted her trust.

Despite himself, his general anti-social behavior and lack of delicacy in most situations, he knew just how much a little trust could go. What few friends he did acknowledge were people he couldn't picture life without. And though there was less than no chance that'd they'd hear him say it, his actions always displayed his loyalty. They could count on him, because he would absolutely make good on his promise, just like All Might would do.

Katsuki was many things. Wild, arrogant, frustrating, intimidating. Every single one of his flaws bared on his sleeve, but the same was to be said for his virtues. Anyone with any familiarity of him could see that. But it took the very special few to be able to bring them out. And how, in such a short frame, had she become that, he could never know. But that structure in his life was something he sorely needed.

Once again on patrol, he'd gotten used to the antics of his laid-back apprentice. The way the kid always lingered of the sight of a pretty woman, the sloppy form of his left hook, his pension for copying techniques of other pro heroes. He seemed like the kind of person young Katsuki would scream his head off at. But he had changed, he was tolerant of the childish way the boy dived headlong with a wildly impractical entrance when encountering a villain. His seemingly savant knowledge of the same rules he hardly ever followed. It was seemingly like he was created specifically to piss Katsuki off.

Yet he was still here.

Soon enough Tatsuya was inserting himself into Katsuki's life. And though it was never appreciated, he was never tossed out. Whether it be when Katsuki arrived first thing in the morning, or when he was on break, or on his way home. Tatsuya was annoyingly present. Katsuki tolerated it, sometimes it wasn't even that much of a problem. But there is one time where Katsuki wished the boy would just get lost.

When he went out drinking.

For the third time this week, Tatsuya had followed him to his usual spot and all but chained himself to Katsuki's table. Tsuyu would arrive a little later and without fail Tatsuya would order the first round effectively, inserting himself into the chat. He would twist and turn the conversation to his whim, he would joke about the day's patrol or start some stupid drinking game. Being polite, Tsuyu would play along, to an extent. Katsuki however was not enjoying it. There were a lot of things he in his personal life he'd rather not have mix with his professional life and Tsuyu was excellent at keeping confidentiality. With Tatsuya however he might as well be sharing secrets with a megaphone.

He really didn't like drinking with the guy.

"So boss… We going drinkin' tonight too?" It was an especially slow day. Nothing going on, hardly even an infraction in sight.

"Who is this 'We' you're talking about." Katsuki was in a bad mood, falling into some old habits. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, he hunched over and trudged about like a thug.

"You, me and Froppy!"

"Who said we were going drinking tonight?"

"Dude, you two have been drinking all week."

"And who said you were invited."

"Come on, it's like you don't want me around." Tatsuya huffed, pouting and stamping his foot.

"I don't." Katsuki growled shoulder checking his protege.

Tatsuya looked at him with a discerning eye. Studying his mentor. The next few minutes were quiet as Katsuki kept the two on point. Minutes turned to an hour of near silence between the two before Tatsuya brought the topic back.

"So that's how it is..." Tatsuya smiled throwing his hands behind his head.

"What's how what is." Katsuki was back to his upright posture.

"I'm in the way, aren't I?"

"You're always in the way. You should keep your eyes roaming, instead of chasing every skirt you pass by." Katsuki scolded continuing his scan of the horizon. 

"First off, that's cold Boss, cold. Second, I meant about you and Miss Froppy."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"You don't want me getting in the way of your little drinking party."

"With the dumb crap you pull, I don't think anyone would.

"So we're playing that game, huh? Real mature, Boss." Tatsuya rolled his eyes before shooting a knowing look. "Fine. I'll leave you two be alone tonight."

"Good."

"But I want to hear about it tomorrow."

"I don't need to tell you squat." Katsuki walked away without another word. But body language told a different story. Tatsuya smiled following Katsuki the way back.

That night was peaceful. Katsuki and Tsuyu were alone. A huge weight felt like it was lifted from Katsuki's shoulders. He was free to speak candidly as he pleased, there was no distraction from their chat and that was just the way he liked it.

"I swear to god the next time he screws around and let's a lady distract him, I'm gonna wring his neck."

"Maybe try something not so extreme."

"Like what."

"Is he dating anyone?"

"Why would I know that?"

"He's pretty talkative."

"That's an understatement." Katsuki rolled his eyes.

She giggled. "The old you would have just called him an asshole and tried to fight him."

"The old me was an asshole."

She snorted choking on a bit of her drink. "Since when were you open to criticism?"

"High School."

"Well, you sure didn't seem like it."

"You lookin' for a fight?" He glared with the same impudence of his teenage self.

"I can take you." She playfully taunted.

The two shared a laugh, cutting into any tension that may have been there. She was beautiful… the way her laugh lit up her face, the lights shined off her illuminating her soft features. A strand of hair fell to her face obscuring her left eye. She sighed her, eyes half lidded with a dreamy look in her eyes. She placed her hand on his unconsciously, smiling to him, a smile he returned with a smolder of his own. Realizing what she was doing, Tsuyu pulled away. Her face flushed, maybe they had a bit too much to drink.

"S-sorry, Bakugo." She hung her head bashfully.

"For what?" He spoke lightly, tilting his head. He reached out brushing the strand out of her face. She recoiled quickly, eyes widening. She was just a bit too aware of the situation.

"It's… It's just too soon." She stuttered her face felt hot, though that may just be the alcohol. "I just got out of a relationship… I'm not rea-."

"That doesn't matter..." He spoke plainly, despite the slight slur of his words, he was very serious. His eyes were piercing.

"Now just wait a second." Tsuyu's face twisted into a fierce expression. "It is important. You wouldn't understand."

"Please.. I've been dumped before." he growled. This came as a surprise to Tsuyu.

"You? Date, anyone?" She seemed legitimately shocked.

"Yeah. And she didn't like how much time I spent working. Left me for some civvy." went on, his voice monotonous, like it meant nothing. "No skin off my back." his words plain, as if it was as eventful as taking a shower. He crossed his arms leaning back into his chair.

She was still angry, but not at him. Well maybe a little at him, how could he be so flippant? She was getting emotional, she needed to get out of here.

"Look, let's just drop it… I'll see you later." Tsuyu picked up her purse, dropping a bit of money on the table.

"Wait!" Katsuki called out, slamming some of his own money on the table. Tsuyu jumped a bit. "Let me walk you home." another surprise for her.

She tried to refuse, holding in some tears. The look in his eyes was enough to know he was not going to take no for an answer. The walk was silent. She definitely wasn't handling her alcohol well. She felt herself waver a bit, tomorrow was going to be rough. The train ride was awkward as the car was nearly empty aside from the business people too tired to react to anything. They got off at her station without much problem, but she began to get more wobbly to closer they got to her appartment. She leaned forward, nearly falling over. Katsuki quickly grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her some support. She thanked him, all he did was grunt in affirmation. The rest of the walk to her place was quiet as Katsuki refused to speak.

His body was warm. It reminded her of times past. Tokoyami used to walk her home after a date, he wasn't all that much taller than her so they'd often walk hand in hand. Katsuki however was quite a bit taller than her. His arms were thicker than Fumikage's, granted, he had always been one of the more muscular men she knew. His hands were also a larger, not as large as her own have you but it all culminated into an entirely new feeling. She wasn't sure whether or not she should like it. But that was all in a small corner of her mind. She still missed him. She may have agreed to the split but it was also on such short notice. She had no idea what to do.

They arrived at her door, she whispered several thanks and apologies. She pulled away bowing several times.

"Thanks again… I don't know how well I would have gotten home alone." She smiled looking up at him, her face pink due to an indiscernible origin.

"You know, Kirishima heard I left you drunk to go home, they'd never let me hear the end of it." He sighed his gaze elsewhere, he scratched the back of his head.

"Which one?" she asked, though her focus was in digging through he purse.

"Both." He grimaced, his eyes upturned, imagining the needless lecture they'd give him.

She giggled, finally finding her key. He chuckled in response. She looked him in the eyes, even if he did carry his alcohol better than her, she could see he was at least a little drunk through his eyes.

"I… Better get going." he spoke with a hind of awkwardness.

In a spur of the moment she grasped his shirt sleeve. "Wait." she called to him not quite control of herself. She was brought back to memories of her first time bringing Tokoyami over as she asked a very simple question.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" She tilted her head looking at him eyes begging him to accept.

He paused for a bit unsure what course of action to take. Was she asking what he thinks she was asking? The usual Tsuyu would never be the forward if she was implying what he assumed. No. Even just earlier tonight, she'd rejected a chance to advance. This was assuredly an innocent request.

"Okay." His voice was barely a whisper. Her face lit up as he nodded, she quickly turned to her door, excitedly unlocking the door with minimal trouble. She opened her door and her smile quickly faded.

It wasn't that night.

Unlike that day, the apartment was empty. Devoid of life. She remembered that night, her apartment was a bit of a mess, but it had character. Her character. It was bright and inviting. She'd turn on the lights to be greeted by a myriad of her favorite colors. When they moved in together, it changed, adapting to be more both of their tastes. But now that he was gone. It was empty. Just like her heart.

The heat of tears rolled down Tsuyu's face, she felt sobs escape her throat, She cried for the first time since the break-up then and there. She was embarrassed, mortified that she was showing this to anyone, especially someone like Katsuki. She fell to her knees, but Katsuki caught her.

"Hey! What the hell?" He questioned jerking her to face him. His eye widened seeing her tears.

She was overcome with emotions, she had no idea what to do. "Katsuki?" She searched his eyes for something, anything, she was desperate for warmth.

Without missing a beat he grasped her chin between thumb and index, tilting her face to meet his own. Their lips barely tapped before Katsuki brought them back with passion. His eyes shut tightly as Tsuyu's own seemed fit to burst out of her head. She clutched his shirt. It felt so good. His warmth, his arms so tightly wrapped around her frame. The tears continued to flow but her eyes began to close. She wanted this. She needed this. She told herself as she felt the temptation to drag him into this room and just live this night.

She was snapped to reality. She was still grieving, this could be a huge mistake. Not to mention if anything happened it may ruin both their career paths. She pushed him away slamming the door between them. She put her back to the door slumping down into her own knees. It would have been so easy to just do what the alcohol control her. The tears continued to flow. Katsuki recovered from the shock quickly.

"TSU! What the fu-" He slammed a fist to the door.

"KATSUKI! Just stop!" Her voice was louder than anything he'd ever heard from her, even through the door it was clearly shaken. He took a step back. He breathed heavily, he clicked his tongue. He knew that it was for the best but it also sucked for him, knowing that behind that door she was hurting and that there was no way she'd accept him in.

Not tonight. And he shouldn't force the issue. He sighed walking away. Tonight was the start of a grander change than any before. Tomorrow was going to be something entirely different.


	5. Flustered

Their first kiss tasted like Whiskey and Cinnamon.

A fiery exchange that brunt her lips. The morning after was heavy, as the hairs on her head seemed to throb in pain. She thanked any and every god imaginable she had the day off today. How embarrassing would it be to say 'sorry, I can't be a hero today. I'm hungover.' she groaned. What little light that filtered into the room would shine right to her face. She used to think it made for a cute little natural alarm clock, but right now she was embittered by it. She turned over, her face in the pillow beneath her. It was cold, comforting right now, but also a sad reminder of her solitude.

Part of her wishes she had just let Katsuki stay the night. Who cares what happened next. They were both logical adults, they'd have figured something out about their situation. She clutched the pillow, kicking the sheets away in a huff. Maybe she should talk to someone about this. She blindly reached around for her phone. She whined in impatience pulling her face from the pillow. She had just tossed her pants off and jumped right into bed, she reached into her pocket fishing out her phone. She saw the bird shaped charm at the end of it. She grunted, untying the charm she tossed it away haphazardly. Her head still pounding she looked through her messenger.

'Mina… She'd understand. Right?"

She scrolled through contacts picking the first 'Mina' she found.

 _Tsuyu: I kissed Bakugo._

Tsuyu tossed her phone on her bed, crawling into bed. She curled up on one side clutching her head. She needed some water and something to eat. She rolled off the other end of the bed wobbling towards the kitchen area. She grabbed a glass, filling it in the sink. From her bedroom, the sound of several rings notified more than one response. She scurried to her bed, taking a sip of her water. Mina was probably just surprised. She unlocked her phone and the blood rushed to her head.

 _Ochako: What! Where! When? How!? WHY!?_

 _Mina: Are you serious, Tsu!?_

 _Tooru: NO WAY! You better have been drunk._

 _Kyoka: Can't talk, Work._

 _Wait, WTF!?_

 _Momo: Explain. Shall we discuss this over lunch?_

Tsuyu felt her face burn. Her cheeks must have been burning, she cupped them along the rest of her face in shame. She had sent it to a group text. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. She was hyperventilating, the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know about this. Mina for all her love of gossip knew when to keep her lips shut, but this?

Tooru was an even worse gossip than Mina and was twice as quick to blab. Ochako shared everything with Midoriya, there were no secrets between them, not even other people's. Kyoka was never one for gossip. But if she knew something embarrassing enough, there would be no end to her ribbing. Momo was the most trustworthy with a secret, but her pension for getting overly involved in the problems of others was not what Tsuyu wanted now. She took a deep breath figuring out the best way to explain herself.

 _Tsuyu: Katsuki and I go drinking every once in a while. Last night, we may have had a bit to much. He walked me home, and I just got caught up in the moment._

 _Tooru: I knew it! That bastard better not still be there, Or I'm comin'!_

 _Kyoka: Don't even go there…_

 _Ochako: You drink? And since when do you call him, Katsuki!?_

 _Momo: With Bakugo? I thought you were still with Fumikage. What's going on?_

 _Mina: How out of the loop are you, Momo?_

 _Momo: My sector has been busy as of recent. Did something happen?_

 _Ochako: We need to talk about this. In Person._

 _Momo: I am working the night shift tonight, So I'll be available for the next few hours._

 _Tooru: I'm on patrol, can't._

 _Mina: I'm off today. I was planning a lazy day with the hubby, but this is more important._

 _Kyoka: Like I said, I'm at work, so I can't either._

 _Tooru: You better not meet up with out us._

 _Ochako: It can't wait._

 _Can it?_

Tsuyu sighed. Into her pillow, this was not cool. She looked at her phone still flushed, the implication they might have done anything got to her, knowing how she was set to drag him in last night.

 _Tsuyu: Don't worry. We did nothing of the sort._

 _I jus-_

Tsuyu paused. She pondered what she wanted to say next. If she wanted them to know about how it lead up to this. It was only a kiss, what did it matter? It mattered because of the guy she kissed. How all of them agreed that he was the second least desirable male in their class above Mineta. She broke forbidden grounds last night, and her enjoyment of it was even more damning.

 _Tsuyu: It's just that, I've been in need of a change. And after Fumi and I split up, it just happened..._

 _Momo: You two have broken up? Why is this the first I've heard of it?_

 _Tooru: Me too, what gives?_

 _Mina: Wait, Tsu. Was I the only one you told?_

 _Ochako: Nope, she told me too._

 _Tooru: That's totally not fair, you should have told the rest of us, Tsu!_

 _Momo: It's regrettable, but I hope you are feeling alright, Tsuyu._

 _Tsuyu: I'm getting by... We split up on good terms._

 _Kyoka: Apparently... Considering you kissed BAKUGO!_

 _Seriously, what the hell?_

 _Momo: Aren't you at work right now, Kyoka? You shouldn't be on your phone right now._

 _That goes for you as well Tooru._

Tsuyu smiled at the screen. The more things change, the more things stay the same. It might have been best if she had approached them as soon as she and Fumikage had split. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess. Not that she regretted it for even a second.

 _Tsuyu: Girls, its fine. I just need to sort things through. I'll keep you all posted, but just give me some time._

She set her phone down, whipping her head forward with enough force to pull all of her hair forward. Her face absolutely burning with embarrassment. Sometime later her phone rang, alerting her to a new message. Mina alone sent a message.

 _Mina: Come on Tsu, at least let me in on what you're thinking. He's Eiji's best friend, So if you need anyone to talk to, you can do with us._

Tsuyu would have liked that if it had just stayed between the two of them. Now that everyone knew, she was a bit more reserved to the idea. Tsuyu's stories were now free game as far as the rest were concerned.

 _Tsuyu:_ _I said I need to do this myself._

 _…_

 _But, I'll keep that in mind. Just promise to keep this between the three of us._

 _Mina: Of course. But I'm gonna go ahead and tell Eiji. That's alright, right?_

Tsuyu refrained. She's rather be the one to say it herself if anyone was going to tell him. Mina's call came through, the sound of her personalized ringtone blared out. She groaned, picking up the call. "Okay. I'm gonna put you on speaker. I'll go tell him now." She trailed off, Tsuyu started dreading thinking that telling Mina would have ever been a good idea. The faint sound of footsteps picked up through her speaker. Mina giggled to herself. The slow creak of a door called Tsuyu to attention. "I'm putting you on face time, so you better be dressed." Mina warned, with a playful laugh. Tsuyu checked to see if she had a bra under her baggy old hoodie, she pulled at the hem straightening her clothes out.

"Hey babe?" Mina was now on camera. Staring at the screen, with a wide, knowing grin.

"Yeah?" Kirishima stood behind a counter drinking a glass of water. "Whoa! At least get dressed if you're gonna put me on camera." Kirishima panicked ducking behind the counter.

"Relax hon, Tsu's seen you shirtless before. The counter covers the rest." Kirishima looked visibly embarrassed, his face as red as his hair. Tsuyu felt her own cheeks burn.

"So what did you two wanna tell me…?"

"Oh yeah! You're never gonna believe this." Mina excitedly snickered.

"Don't tell me, we're…" Kirishima looked somewhere between distressed and excited. "Pre-"

"WHAT!? NO!" Mina jumped. Quickly trying to shut him up, her hand slapped over his mouth with a thunderous clap. Tsuyu chuckled, this may be juicy news if it were true.

"Then… is Tsuyu pregnant!? Congrats!" Kirishima slammed his hands on the counter. A grin spread from ear to ear.

"No! Nobody's pregnant. Enough with the pregnancies. Why is you're mind even on pregnancies anyways!?" Mina looked visibly flustered. Her deep blush, wide eyes and furrowed brows an uncommon sight for the ever playful girl.

"Specs is havin' one." Kirishima answered with barely a breath of a voice. Eyes downcast, almost disappointed looking.

"Wait what!? Why would YOU know about Iida having a kid?" Mina asked pointedly, using a finger to emphasize her question.

"We work the same sector, we go drinking all the time."

Mina had no idea to really react. Her blush slowly fading away.

"So what's up? What's so crazy that the both of you need to tell me?"

"I… Kissed Bakugo." Tsuyu admitted, deciding it would be better if she were the one to say it.

"WHAT!?" Eijiro went bug eyed leaning over the counter.

"I-I kissed Bakugo." Tsuyu's face started to burn.

"NO!"

"I know!"

"HOW, WHY!?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"We're drink from time to time."

"I drink with Specs all the time, its not like I make out with him!"

"I know right!? She's gone mad!" the married duo continued their tirade.

"Why are you being so loud! It was only a kiss..." Tsuyu felt herself getting a little more red as time went on.

"Still… How did you and him. And what about Tokoyami?"

"They split." Mina spoke frankly, without a second thought. Tsuyu felt a slight pang in her heart. 

"Oh… damn. Sorry about what I said earlier then."

"It's… fine. We did it on good terms." Tsuyu averted her gaze it was in part the truth if not a bit tinged in a hidden edge of regret.

"Still. Bakugo? Did he at least know about your, situation?"

"He was the first to know."

"No way. I got to go."

"Where to?"

"I gotta confront him. Nobody's gonna take advantage of our sweet little Tsuyu!" Before anyone could argue he already marched out of frame.

"Where's he going?"

"Bakugo's Place..." Mina rolled her eyes setting her head on the tiled surface.

"He lives near you?"

"Try the same building." Mina gave an exasperated look, puffing her cheeks. 

"You don't think he moved you two there knowing that?"

"No way, I had the final say. But I didn't know until after the fact." Mina grimaced looking away from the camera. The moment was followed by a stiff silence as Tsuyu pondered ending the call. Curiosity got the better as she thought to ask.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Pre-"

"NO! No more talk of the 'P word', you got that Tsu?" Mina changed to a more scolding expression. Obviously she was the most distressed at the idea of pregnancy. Marriage did little to settle her down. In fact, her husband was a bit of an enabler, the two were as rambunctious as the day they became nominal adults. She was the last person anyone would expect to have a child this early.

"Don't want one?"

"No… I just want to… Live a little more y'know." Mina's words resonated. This break-up was an opportunity for a new life for her, the new question was now who would she spend that life with?


	6. Burger Date

"Bakugo! You! Me! BURGERS! TONIGHT!" Kirishima Eijiro sloppily dressed looking like had ran a marathon.

"What the hell do you want." Katsuki stood still clad in his costume. A small crowd began to gather. "I'm on partol, you idiot." His cool yet gravelly voice slipped out through clenched teeth.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Mister!" Eijiro stomped closer to the man. Just about the same height the pair butted heads.

"About what."

"About you and Tsu!" Eijiro's voice was booming, the crowd's attention peaked.

"What do you know?" Katsuki's eyes narrowed, shooting a deathly glare into his friend.

"How about the fact that you ki-" Katsuki's hand came down with a similarly thunderous boom. His cheeks turning a light pink as his teeth grit into a threatening scowl. 

"AHA! I knew something was happened. You can't hide it, Boss!" Tatsuya exclaimed happily, popping himself into the conversation.

"Wait who's this dude?" Eijiro pointed at the young man, backing off from their exchange. 

"My crap-for-brains sidekick."

"Hey!" Tatsuya shouted. Eijiro chuckled.

"Since when did you start accepting help."

"Things change."

"Not for you!" Eijiro shouted. Tatsuya laughed.

"You lookin' for a fight. I kill your ass!" Katsuki raised his voice butting heads with the dyed redhead again.

"Bring it on!" Eijiro grinned. "Look's like someone's got my back. Ain't that right, Kid?" Eijiro turned to Tatsuya with a wild look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm game. Just stop callin' me 'Kid', okay?" Tatsuya replied stepping to Eijiro's side.

"You got a name then?"

"Magma Drake, Sir. But Tatsuya is fine too."

"Good kid you got here Bakugo, well let's go!" Katsuki felt the veins in his neck bulge, in his anger a moment of revelation.

"Dammit… So that's what he reminds me of." He spoke under his breath, turning away beginning to march off once again. "C'mon newbie, we're still on the clock. And don't you dare fall behind." Tatsuya worriedly followed.

"And you..." Katsuki shot another glare at Eijiro. "Don't follow." He ordered as if he were a master talking to his dog.

"Come on, it'll be a double date!" Kirishima added in quick pursuit. "If you're gonna cheat, do it with someone remotely interested..." Bakugo replied without even a glance back to his old firend.

"Not you and me, dude! Me and the Missus, and you and Ts-" Kirishima got into proximity, planting a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. He quickly tripped the redhead, sweeping his leg with a swift hooking kick to the ankle. "Keep a look out Magma and I swear, if you follow me…"

"On it Boss."

Katsuki quickly grabbed Eijiro by the collar, dragging his body into a side alley. "I don't know what you two are planning but back off. I don't need you two meddling in my affairs." he pointed at the man's nose. "I definitely don't need you two playing around in my love life." his gaze sharpened, his brows tucked inwards, his teeth bare for the world to see. Years of dealing with the man led most of his fellow alumni to have some bearing on how to manipulate a conversation with him. Kirishima Eijiro, though not the greatest of negotiators was well versed in this skill.

"Who said anything about love man?" Eijiro shrugged with a smug look, he smoothly slipped out of reach keeping his relaxed posture all the while, this would piss Katsuki off easily. The audible growl of his voice only proving the man's point. "It's just a fun little get together between old friends. Besides, we've got some wedding talk to go over with the two of you too." He smiled over his shoulder.

"I still haven't agreed to helping you, asshole." Katsuki stubbornly turned away.

"Oh come on now, Mina's dead set on a western style wedding. That mean's I gotta have a wedding court and I wouldn't feel right asking Kaminari or Sero to be my best man." He begged, despite being sure Katsuki's pride already meant he'd eventually agree. "Tough crap and I'm not going to do it."

"It'll be great for your public image. The paparazzi eat up stories of our little 'miracle class.' What more, seeing a new side to you, will have your popularity skyrocket, Mr. Bachelor." Kirishima nudged on. In a way he was right, their entire year in all departments, churned out some of today's most successful upstarts, Katsuki included. "I'm sitting in the mid one hundreds, despite heavy competition in my niche. And why? Because I've got a great public image! You may be the highest in our class, but you could be so much more if you actually tried to make better public relations." He bartered with the sandy blonde. "I put a golden opportunity in your lap. All you've got to do is help me out a bit before the wedding. Heck! Tonight might just be enough until the date." Katsuki rolled his eyes with a scoff.

It could possibly work, early estimates of the monthly rankings show he might just move up a place because of his work with Tatsuya.

"Fine..."

"Perfect! Tonight, the burger joint down the street of our place."

"Earth to dumbass, I don't know where you live." Katsuki gave a knock to Eijiro's forehead.

"We just moved into the same building as you. We live on the 14 floor, Neighbor." Eijiro waved off animatedly jogging out the alley.

"… WHAT!?" Katsuki roared. This issue had to be dealt at a different time however, he marched out behind Eijiro. "Come on, Magma. Time for the next street." He grumbled, taking up old habits, gnashing his teeth, slumping over and generally looking more thuggish than most possible criminals.

Later that evening, Katsuki despite all his bemoaning, followed through. Knowing if he hadn't they'd come knocking at his door. He ran a bit late, since he was on the third floor, he commonly took the stairs. He checked his phone, dreading any possible text messages he may receive from the annoying couple.

 _Froppy: I'm at the station, running late right now. Sorry you guys.  
_

 _Pinky: No worries, Tsu. Bakugo is totes late too… We'll be in the booth in the back._

Katsuki grunted, shoving his phone back in his pants pocket. The baggy material dragging on the ground by his heels, so much so that the hem was frayed and torn. His shirt a tight black shirt. The look reminiscent of his old hero costume, the night was warm but held with it a nice breeze. Katsuki looked down the road. The city lights illuminate a path on the peaceful street, he felt free to take his sweet time, until…

 _Froppy: I'm kind of lost. Where was the place again?_

 _Pinky: Oh gosh! Tsu just stay put, Eiji will come get you._

 _Riot: Okay Tsu, where are you right now?_

 _Froppy: Nearing an apartment complex, one with a big tree next to it._

 _Riot: Oh just keep going then, that's our place, its down the street._

 _Froppy: Hold on, I think I see someone._

Katsuki read the last line looking around. "Hey!" A familiar voice called to him. Tsuyu stood in front of her. Her long teal hair tied up into itself making a bow, her blouse tucked into her high waist long skirt, she carried with her a shabby old bag slung over her shoulder. She surprisingly wore some rather large, somewhat obscuring glasses. She approached him with with a hop in her step. A smile spread across her lips, she looked up to him, her hair slight frazzled and her glasses fogging up at it's edges.

"Look who decided to be a team player." She joked.

"He was surprisingly convincing." He sounded annoyed.

"Public opinion?" She guessed bowing ahead, her bag flapped about leading her readjustments as they began to walk.

"You know me so well." He answered with a tinge of sarcasm. "It's definitely a plus."

"Think of it this way. He'll owe you and I mean really owe you." She tilted her head at him. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. She played with the strap of her bag.

"What about you. What do you get out of this?" He looked at her.

"Nothing. I'm her friend, that's more than enough reason." She replied puffing her chest out, her hands clasped behind her back, fingers interlocked. "Though it doesn't hurt my pride too much being the maid of honor." She looked to the sky, the stars barely visible but surely still the.

"What does that even mean?" Katsuki had no real concept of western style weddings. He'd seen wedding photos from relatives he barely even knew, but otherwise it was a pretty alien concept.

"They're pretty much in charge of making sure things go smoothly from the Bride's end."

"So what? Does the Best Man do the same thing?"

"Exactly, you are pretty much in charge of the going-on's of Eijiro's bachelor party to his schedule on the wedding day."

"Sounds like a bunch of free labor." He rolled his eyes.

"It's all worth it to see their smiling faces, I'd say."

"Well you're the sentimental one."

"And you wouldn't die if you showed some yourself." She went into the statement with full confidence. It was almost… commendable.

"Whatever… we're here." He pointed to the neon sign. It was a diner, known for its western style foods. "Looks nice." Tsuyu admired the picture of the animal mascot seemingly carrying the logo on a platter. "Its usually crowded." Katsuki grunted walking in ahead of her. The steps led to an automatic door, the cool air rushed out

"Come here often?"

"Not recently." he turned to look back at her. "By the way. What's in the sack?"

"Some personal items and a few notebooks." He gave her a raised brow?

"What for?"

"Notes of course." Still he gave that incredulous look.

"Welcome, will that be a table for two?" the waitress asked from beyond the front desk.

"We're here for a table under Kirishima?" Tsuyu answered with her most courteous of voices.

"Back here!" Mina shouted from the furthest corner of the restaurant. It was luckily a slow night, so only a few people seemed to be disturbed by the sudden outburst. Besides that, no one was going wild for the arrival two top 100 heroes. Tsuyu waved as Bakugo marched on ahead taking the initiative to take the outer seat next to Eijiro. His head rest on an open palm, propped up by his elbow, he tapped his fingers impatiently as Tsuyu took the seat across from him.

"What are you two doing together?" Mina asked a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I saw him right when he was about to leave. I just had him escort me the rest of the way."

"So should we get started?" Eijiro asked positively beaming at his bride-to-be. Katsuki grunted in turn reaching over to grab a menu.

The next hour was spent with Mina and Tsuyu engaging in wedding planning, Eijiro on occasion would add some input as Katsuki barely said a word other than confirmation that he was actually listening. Eijiro, though not fully aware of the way weddings worked either, gave increasingly outlandish suggestions, mostly as a joke, but sometimes with earnest.

"Hold on. I need to go to the restroom for a bit." Mina announced shifting past Tsuyu. She shot a look at Eijiro who was in the middle of a large bite of his burger.

"M-me too." Eijiro nodded, slamming the sandwich down. The pair walked off leaving Tsuyu and Bakugo to their own devices. They ate in silence for a bit, it was a nice kind of silence. A trade of glances here, a grunt or cough there. The soon-to-be married couple seemed to be taking their sweet time. Tsuyu took one more look at Katsuki from beyond her notebook. Their eyes met, Katsuki sighed setting his burger down.

"What?"

"You know you'll have to make a speech for their wedding right?"

"What!?" His eyes widen as his brows furrowed.

"It'll be easy, say something nice about the groom or the couple then congratulate them." Tsuyu made her concise explanation dipping a fry into her ketchup.

"Oh that bastard… That dumbass just wants me to say some nice crap about him, doesn't he?" Katsuki pouted, crossing his arms as he slumped against the leather of the booth seat.

"No, I think he honestly thinks of you as one of his best friends. If you ask me, we'd probably both agree you're the best person for the job." He could see it in her eyes, she meant every word. Her gaze felt warm… almost comforting. Her smile, inviting…her lips… he reflexively began to scowl. He quickly took a bite of his burger.

"Oh wait." Tsuyu looked at Bakugo with a discerning eyes. "Hold still, you've got a bit of ketchup on you." She reached up wiping away at the corner of his mouth, her thumb brushed against his lower lip. She felt her face grow hot she pulled away, memories of the night before rushed back.

"Hey Katsuki?"

"Hmm?" Katsuki answered, his own face dusted pink.

"About last night? I'm sorry..." She bowed slightly. She awkwardly twiddled her thumbs.

"It's fine. I don't mind." He felt a smile form on his lips.

"But I-" Tsuyu tried to explain herself.

"I get it. You're not over him. Can't be blamed for getting a little lost in the moment." he was comforting her. Something that would have been equivalent to hell freezing over just a few years ago.

"I… Thanks." She nodded, setting her hands on the table.

"Don't even worry about it, we were a bit out of it. Besides… You weren't all that bad, Asui." He teased.

"Hey..." Tsuyu felt the heat of her face grow.

From around the corner, The Kirishima's looked on. Both slack jawed at the feeling of warmth between the unlikely pair.

"You seein' this!?" Eijiro loudly tried to whisper.

"Shh! I know! Where the heck was this Bakugo all these years!?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh god… They almost look cute together!"

"Look! She just laughed!"

"EWW! He's smiling!"

"We should get back to them then."

The pair quickly made their way back to the booth. Tsuyu noticed them first shifting in her seat to allow Mina back in. Katsuki stood up and leaning one hand on the table, he glared at them.

"Took you two long enough." He growled.

"Oh calm down, Katsuki. Let the lovebirds enjoy their little tryst."

"Oh shut it, you two. Let's get back to business." Mina huffed.

They ironed out more hiccups over the next hour, closing time was coming quickly as the group disbanded. Mina and Eijiro made their way ahead, quickly going home. Tsuyu made off for the station.

"Should I walk you there?"

"I should be fine, Thanks."

He nodded heading back to his apartment. Tsuyu walked alone with her thoughts, maybe her she wouldn't be alone someday soon.


End file.
